


Date

by Himmelreich



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, from the Postcard Ficlet Project, shared by courtesy of the recipient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I was under the impression that you were going to take me to dinner.”</i>
</p><p>>>> Set in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3569261/chapters/7863740">花言葉 (Hanakotoba)</a>'s timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosiel_AZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiel_AZ/gifts).



> Written for the Postcard Ficlet Project. The prompt was _"Aldnoah.Zero (Hanakotoba) + Slaine and Inaho + Date"._
> 
> This was not written by me, but my deer friend (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

“I was under the impression that you were going to take me to dinner.”

Inaho watched in the side mirror as a third set of massive iron doors quietly locked behind them, the car with toned windows taking them further into unknown, but definitely not downtown, territory.

Slaine threw him a sideways glance and smiled.

“I never said we weren’t going to. Is the suspense making you nervous?”

A compact figure of man next to him radiated too much complacent cheerfulness for an assassin being taken almost blindfolded into unknown territory.

“A bit nostalgic, maybe. Kidnapping trainings come to mind,” Inaho replied with a half-smile.

Slaine sighed.

“Did your trainings ever cover that it is good manners to provide some entertainment for your date before dinner?” And before Inaho could say anything, Slaine continued, “Anyway, we’re here, you can get out.”

Inaho didn’t need any urging, and it wasn’t even ten seconds before Slaine heard a very gratifying low whistle.

“Is that what I think it is?” Slaine didn’t have to strain hard to hear excitement ting Inaho’s usually even voice.

“Being the head of an all-powerful corporation opens many doors,” he said smoothly. “Even to top secret military facilities, when they are conveniently undermanned.”

Watching Inaho take off towards the entrance with a spring to his step, Slaine couldn’t help smiling. He supposed Inaho wouldn’t complain too much if it took them another two hours of driving to get to the closest restaurant.


End file.
